Itachi's Memory
by Rockcrab
Summary: It is the same dream as Sasuke has, but with a different perspective. You can get this without reading Sasuke's Memory first you know... Instead of saying He was on the floor crying and looking at Sasuke, it should say looking at Itachi. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.

Author's note- I did Sasuke's dreams... now for Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi is in his room and he lies down. He has emotions, he just doesn't show them. _Emotions would make people think I am weak._ But sometimes, at night, he can't help it. Things haunt him in his sleep, things he sometimes doesn't even remember.

_If I show emotion when people are not around then I am still weak. Too weak._

He starts to think involuntarily. _Sasuke... you lack hatred._ He trys not to show a little smile as he thinks of Sasuke's face when he said that. He also trys not to cry as well. _Mixed emotions. Where none can be showed..._

_"Itachi... I will kill you."_ Itachi sits up again. _Was that Sasuke? No... I'm getting paranoid._

_**----**_

**_"Sasuke-" Itachi's fther started to say. Itachi was thinking that now would be a good time. Itachi killed his parents in front of Sasuke. Itachi had felt a change come over him. Right then and there he decided he could not have emotion, or the guilt would take over. He can't feel anything. He glanced at Sasuke, Sasuke was on his knees._**

**_"W-why Ita-Itachi?" asked Sasuke stuttering. What was Itachi to say? He closed his eyes. He had to say something. He wanted to laugh and make Sasuke cry, or cry and just walk away, but he did neither. He had to say something._**

**_"They were weak." Itachi says making sure that there is no emotion in his voice. He turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke looked scarred of him. Itachi repressed a shudder, he felt bad for doing that, but it had to be done. It was destiny... His brother tried to stand up, but failed horribly._**

**_"Bu- but... Ita- Itachi..." said Sasuke, nearly crying. Itachi was hardly stopping his own tears... he was an emotional guy. He was going to have to change that. Itachi walked into the next room. Semi-blinded by trying not to cry he wished he could kill Sasuke too. It would put Sasuke out of his misery and he himself out of his guilt. He knew he couldn't kill him if he wished to live forever. He knew Sasuke was running at him so he turned around._**

**_Itachi punched him, hard. He saw Sasuke fly across the room and hit the wall. He was thinking that that must have hurt. He felt pretty bad, but he didn't show it. Itachi turned to Sasuke. There was real fear in his eyes. Then he saw Sasuke relax. Sasuke must have thought Itachi was going to kill him too and he must have accepted it for what it was. Itachi was thinking that he couldn't kill Sasuke, now he felt even worse. He felt sick, he had seen so much blood, and he had caused it himself. He had to say something because he couldn't do anything. "Sasuke..." Itachi's voice was wavering, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Itachi fixed his voice and hardened his emotions fully._**

**_Sasuke looked at him with tears in his eyes. With his emotions hardened at the moment Itachi was thinking How Pathetic... Sasuke hung his head, Itachi knew he at least sort of understood. "Sasuke... you lack hatred." Itachi walked away, his emotions wavering a bit._**

**_"Itachi..." said Sasuke. That nearly broke Itachi's heart, but he kept walking anyways. "Why..." said Sasuke a little quieter. Then Sasuke cried... Itachi felt bad, but he walked away. Leaving Sasuke._**

**_He was walking on the road, not exactly sure where he was going to go, but walking. His emotions exploded. He sank onto the ground and cried... after a few hours he was better. His emotions hardened once more. He would never again cry like that, he decided. He was walking again. His emotion gone now. This is when he met up with unexpected people._**

**_"Hidan? You made us late with your praying of such..." says some man._**

**_"Well you were counting your money Kakuzu..." says the man seemingly named Hidan. "Hey, who is that?"_**

**_"I don't know." says Kakuzu. "Who are you."_**

**_"I am... Itachi Uchiha." says Itachi._**

**_"What have you done?" asks Hidan._**

**_Itachi could hold it back no longer, he trusted these people enough. "I just killed my family."_**

**_"All of them?" asks Kakuzu._**

**_"Yes." says Itachi lying about his brother whom he had to keep alive. He didn't really count him as his family, more as his destiny._**

**_"Do you have proof?" asked Hidan. Just then there were people walking from the area where Itachi had just left from, they didn't recognize him._**

**_"Hey, I'd get out of here if I were you people! I heard Itachi Uchiha just went crazy and killed his whole clan!" says the two passers by._**

**_"I am not crazy." says Itachi, killing them both with a blast of Mangeko Sharringan. Hidan and Kakuzu look at each other._**

**_"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha."_**

**_From there, Itachi's life didn't really improve._**

**_----_**

Itachi sat up nearly crying from the painful memory. _Why did that hurt me so?_ Then he saw Sasuke... as an eight year old.

Sasuke was looking at him. He was happy. Itachi just looked at him, not understanding the situation. Then a flash of white light blinded him._ What's happening?_

Then he was standing, looking at Sasuke. This Sasuke was an eight year old. He was on the floor crying and looking at Sasuke. _I thought I got rid of my past... I don't have these emotions... _Then he saw his family. They were all alive and glowing with health. Another flash of white light. The scene changed. Everyone was there still, but they were all dead bodies. He had his old clothes on, the ones he had on the day he killed everyone. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. Itachi screamed, he broke down and cried.

----

Then he opened his eyes. He was crying._Damn it! I am not crying. Who am I kidding, I'm crying._

He was angry at himself. _Now I'm angry too._

He sat up and put on his Akatsuki robe. _This is not to be spoken of. _Before starting his day he thought...

_Sasuke... you may think that you are an avenger, but really, you are my... light._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- I hoped you liked it. This if sort of a follow up to Sasuke's Memory that I wrote before this. The dreams basically are what happened, it is the same thing happening, the words are exact, but they have different points of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Author's note- Now is the perfect time to continue.

* * *

Itachi got to his room and sat down on his bed thinking about how he should probably go to sleep.

_What is this feeling...?_ he asked himself, probably the tenth time. _What is it...? I've felt it before... many years ago... _This wasn't normal thinking for him, but... it was getting periodic. Everynight. It was the same feeling.

_Emotions... they make people weak... _Itachi tried to block out the feeling, but it was just too strong. He thought and thought about the feeling, but he just couldn't shake it off.

Soon Itachi's thoughts disappeared and Itachi fell asleep...

* * *

**_"Why'd you do it?" _asked a voice from no where.**

**"Do what...?" Itachi asked. The voice sounded oddly familiar.**

**_"Why?" _It asked again.**

**"Why what?" asked Itachi looking around now.**

**"_Why... why...?" _The voice seemed to echo everywhere. "_Why?! Why? Why..."_**

**Itachi looked around. "Who's there?" he asked.**

**_"I am... Itachi Uchiha."_ said the voice.**

**Itachi looked around. **

_**"I am you."**_

**"How is this possible..." Itachi muttered to himself.**

**_"Why is it immpossible?"_**

**"Well, there can't be two me's."**

**_"Well, there obviously are."_**

**"But why...?"**

**_"I'm here by your doing. Your mind. Your subconsious."_**

**"Why...?"**

**_"It's your doing, you tell me."_**

**"I'm dreaming again...?"**

**_"You tell me."_**

**"I'm dreaming..."**

**_"You're afraid..."_**

**"Afraid...?"**

**_"Fear. It's the feeling that you've been feeling."_**

**"...?"**

**_"You're afraid of-"_**

**"Fear, it's an emotion... emotions are weak."**

**_"Then so be it, but you ARE afraid."_**

**"Of what...?"**

**_"I don't very well know."_**

**"You don't act like me..."**

**_"I don't have to, I'm a dream remember?"_**

**"...Hn."**

**_"Now that that's done... I must leave you." _With that the voice disappeared and the scene changed.**

**Itachi was falling in utter blackness, dark... darkness... Then he saw a faint light and heard something that he couldn't make out. "...?" Itachi turned to the faint light in the darkness.**

**"Why..." said the voice. This one was familiar too.**

**"Sasuke..." said Itachi quietly. Itachi cringed. Why was he seeing this. Was this what he was afraid of? His BROTHER? No... that didn't feel right... it was something else...**

**_"Why? Because you lack... hatred."_ said the Dream-Itachi to the Dream-Sasuke.**

**Did he really say that? Sasuke's tears showed in his dream. "Sasuke... no... it's not what you think..." Itachi muttered by accident, his thoughts escaping.**

**"Itachi..." he heard Dream-Sasuke say. His heart skipped a beat, and then he felt something under him... no! He had just gotten it! He knew what he was afraid of...**

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes and looked around. His chest hurt, he had fallen off the bed. He didn't really feel the pain. It was early. Really early. Two o'clock in the morning early.

He didn't want to be asleep again though. In his sleep... he saw his past. _Is that what I'm afraid of... my past? _

Itachi stood up and sat on the bed. His heart was pounding._ No..._

_I'm not afraid..._

_I'm not afraid._

_I'm not afraid!_

_I'm not... _He closed his eyes. Deep in his mind he heard a voice. He spoke it out loud, "You are. You're afraid."

_I'm afraid... of my past._

* * *

Author's note- There, all done.


End file.
